marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Tales Vol 1 108
Antagonists: * * animated paitings of: ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Girl (Susan Storm) ** Thing (Ben Grimm) * * Scar's Henchmen ** Eddie ** Mike ** Nick ** Sam Other Characters: * * * * Ellen (Johnny's date) * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Extra-Terrestrial Paints | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 44 | StoryTitle2 = The Heat's On | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Don Heck | Inker2_1 = Don Heck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = When a young boy builds a fan to help his family get through a heat wave it brings down the flying saucer that caused the heat. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bobby Tyler Supporting Characters: * John Tyler * Mary Tyler Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle3 = The Silent Giant | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker3_1 = Sol Brodsky | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Art Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = An old hermit is frustrated that the redwood tree on his property gets to live thousands of years while he's about to die, so he decides to chop it down. Just as he started, he has a heart attack and dies, but the tree drips sap on him and he becomes a redwood identical to the first. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ben (An old hermit) Supporting Characters: * Doc Antagonists: * A Redwood tree Races and Species: * * Locations: * The edge of a redwood forest Items: * An axe Vehicles: * Horses | StoryTitle4 = The Iron Warrior | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A knight of King Arthur's court resents the favor shown Merlin and so challenges him to a battle. Merlin's champion is a black knight who does succeed in winning the competition. The envious knight still sneers at Merlin and claims he has no true magic for the black knight bested him by force of arms whereupon Merlin makes a mystic pass and the empty suit of armor falls in pieces upon the ground. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Enchanted Armor Vehicles: * Horses | Notes = Continuity Notes The Painter of a Thousand Perils! * Johnny mentions his battles with the Wizard ( ), Paste-Pot Pete ( ), and Zemu of the Fifth Dimension ). The Iron Warrior * This story takes place prior to Merlin recruiting Sir Percy of Scandia to become the Black Knight, as seen in . Chronology Notes The Painter of a Thousand Perils! A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}